


Bi-furious

by TypicalRAinbow



Series: How do I love thee? Let me count the ways [6]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Arguing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Neither are perfect, Sexuality, Slurs, Swearing, Toxic Situation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRAinbow/pseuds/TypicalRAinbow
Summary: Tables and stones may brake my toebones, but words and phobic views can really hurt me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sleep deprived and cross this plot bunny jumped the queue so now im even more I am sleep deprived and cross. A bit of drama and something a bit diffrent. This might not be some peoples taste though. hope it’s not to OoC.
> 
> (trig warning I use the q* word as an id and a umbrella term at one point, not a slur but its there, connotations and all so heads up.)

 

Imogen had had enough, she really had. But even after half trashing her room, one stupidly long unprepared bad paced run, rearranging the PE Shed with force, dealing out four detentions to two ducking about students, several sweaty rounds of cardio and sit ups, and the attempt at a hot bath that had turned to a cold shower later, and her mood still hadn’t improved. Ifany thing she’d only made it worse.

Every time she felt calm, or calmer, or calm-ish or anyway in the slightest bit less agitated Constance’s ignorant comment came up behind her and pushed her on her mood swing, back and forth between hurt like hell, angry, and disappointedly sad. Mostly angry. 

Everything was just ‘Too Much’.

As was the quiet taptapptiy-tap-tap at her door.

Still damp frothier shower, Imogen ignored it, continuing to shove things and clothes back into some sort of order. a second knock came and a third broke the camels back. A forth knock began but in two strides Imogen crossed the room, wrenched the door open with a “Yes?!” 

She couldn’t imagine for a moment anyone would find her terrifying; espeslily just a dark pink sports bra and blue pedal pushers.   
Apparently someone did. Constance flinched and her face would have been priceless if it hadn’t been for the issue that brought them to this point in time. And if she’d had been there for longer then a split second. Because at Imogen’s awncer, she’d vanished suddenly on the spot.

Not gone though. There was still a chill of magic in the air, a stagger of foot steps and as Imogen squinted at the space where the witch had been, the stones of the far wall seemed to move. But only because her see-through form distorted them, like a low budget special effect.

 

”Oh, because this,” Imogen said gestured with a scowl, “this isn’t attention seeking or showing off. At all.”

There was no reply bar the silence that occurs when someone is holding their breath and hiding.

“Hardbroom I can still bloody see you!”

 

“…Should I come back at another time?”

“No, get this over with.” Imogen huffed as Constance slowly came back into view, “You really shouldn’t be so afraid of something you that doesn’t exist, you know. It doesn’t suit you.”

“I didn’t say you didn’t exist, that’s not what I said at all.” Constance said with a bark face flushed, both cross and embarrassed. “And pardon me _Miss Drill_ if I thought you would have calmed down enough to talk by now.”

“I am calm!” Imogen snapped. “Look, are you here because Amelia told you to apologise again so we can work in peace on Monday? or because you’ve realised what you said might actually have hurt my feelings?”

They were almost sizing each other up now both arms followed close enough to just kiss and make up but with that question Constance shifted guiltily.

“Both.” She finally admitted. “Plus a telling off from Miss Crotchet for unbalancing the harmony of the staff room. Again. I’m not to come back until you do.”

 

Despite her boiling emotions Imogen couldn’t help a teeny weeny wince in sympathy. Though she be but little, when sweet Lavina was in a temper she was fierce. And very scary. 

 

“And I need to clarify what I meant. I just said it was it wasn’t my cup of tea.” Constance justified. “And fine if you want me to say it no I don’t understand how you or anyone can be- be?”

“Cat got your tongue?” Imogen sneered. Her temper flared again, Imogen could feel it egging her on from the pit of her heart, spoiling for a fight. “Attracted to more than one gender? One sex?”

  
“That. I don’t get how anyone be if I’m honest.” Constance huffed, “But believe it or not, for once what I said wasn’t an attack on yoOH for Goodness Sake-!” 

Imogen had slammed the door so hard in her lovers face it bounced off the frame again swung on its hinges. “No you just think I’m greedy, experimenting, confused-“ She complained, re-cluttering her room punctuating every word with something knocked or tossed; the door hit the wall again when Constance flung it back open following her into the bedroom.  
  


“When did I say that about you?!” Constance asked, shutting the door behind them with authority. “Is this because I first thought you were straight?”

Imogen swore so loud that, two floors below, two students paused in their work. Fenny whistled and Griz winched and both bickered wether it had been in pleasure or an argument. 

 

“Langwage!”

“No, it’s not that! for crying outloud its bad enough I'm not magic but this-"  


"Oh don't start that-!"

 

The nasty accusations bounced back and forth, with no actual result.

 

“You flirted with Icy!” Imogen shot back at one point.

“I did not Flirt with Mr Stevens.” Constance said, while also fixing the silencing spell that normally covered screams so well. “I was flattered he took an interest in my work. That's all.”

“Oh is that all? Last time I checked Lynne didn’t seem to fazed by your flattering no matter how ‘interesting’ you found her. And yet I’m supposed to be the cheating type.” 

Constance open her mouth to argue but thought first. For a change and she paused in defeat. “No, very well you’re right there was no excuse for that.”

 

Imogen stood hands on hips a t-shit in one hand breathing heavily though her nose. Glad wasn’t the word she felt for being right. And they still hadn’t resolved this.

“Would you say the same thing you said this morning to Miss Lamplighter? Or with her in the room?”

“No!”

“why?”

“Because she’s not- Oh.” Constance covered her mouth. Imogen hopes of an epiphanyhowever were dashed. “is she?”

“I have no idea! But trust you to run your mouth off without considering.” She snappedalmost punching the shirt into an open draw. Then froze.

 

“Please, please tell me you haven't said something like that in front of the girls? Or the wizard boys.”

 

“Of corse not.” Constance said then at the disbelifivg look Imogen gave her, “Its never came up in conversation. And don’t look at me like that I wouldn’t say that anyway. Not in front of the children”

 

Imogen relaxed a little. “Well thats one good thing. You'd have either given them a horrible impression of queer folk, made a closeted teenager feel like I do now or made yourself look like an ignorant small minded bigot.”

 

That was harsh. True, but harsh. Constance had flinched again and Imogen felt no better for saying it. 

 

“…I don’t like the Q word.” Constance hissed eventually.

 

“Right. Okay then i won’t use it but look, just because i’m not some gold star lesbian-“ Imogen started, struggling to articulate an reason. “you know I’ve had boyfriends in the past. Why does it matter if I’ve had girlfriends too, even only when I was younger? Is it because you’re not my first girl friend or something?” 

Constance suddenly had her fire back however on full sarcasm. “Oh yes because you being in a snit all day because your whole ‘I’m not a lesbian’ routine-!“

“Because I’m not!” Imogen bit back “You hardly go around waving rainbow pride flags!”

“- fills me with such confidence!” Constance carried ignoring her. “in us! and this.You make it sound I’m not enough for you and you’re just waiting for Prince charming while I keep you entertained!”

 

“That's not-!” Imogen gaped at her. “You think I would deliberately do that? To you? …Constance?”

 

For all the shouting, silence was deafening.

 

“I’m s-sca-“ Constance started, stuttered and then, clammed up. She turned away to gather herself together and again Imogen couldn’t help feel upset along with her. She reached out, but her fingers hovered from touching Constance’s back, not quite sure whether the touch would be and if it be taken as comforting. She herself was still shaking. “I was Jealous.”

“Jealous?” Imogen blinked. She hadn’t expected that.

“I still am.” Constance said. She sniffed and then her guards were up again. “There I said it. Happy now?” 

 

“No. Jealous of what?”

 

“And envious. And lets not forget paranoid, I suppose.” Constance said, turning back a little.She glanced at a confused Imogen before with a sigh fixing her gaze on a spot on the floor. “Your life seemed- You were happy. And easily so. All your joint interests and the freedom you had to talk about him. All I seem to to do is hurt you, make you upset and cross. I’m doing it right now and i don't know what to do to fix it. How can I contend with that?”

 

“Oh Constance…” the hand finally rested gently on Constance's back. “Why can’t you see it’s you I love?”

 

She very nearly even kissed the witch then in reassurance but-

 

“Because you once said that about Surge.” Constance said bitterly. “What the-?!”  A stack of papers and books crashed to the floor. Not of their own according but because Imogen had booted the table so hard it had very lost tipped right over.  “Immigen-!”

“OKAY I liked surge! I really did! Is that what you wanted to hear? Actually no okay I did love him! Once! And if things had been different! And he’d maybe not-! well, maybe I still would be with him. But they aren’t things are like this, and one of the big reasons I broke up with him is the same reason we’re arguing about now!”   the red faded frown her vision as fast it come. Imogen realised in her temper she was nearly feeling hysterical and fort to reel her emotions back into line. her nails digging in into her scalp, trying to stop the roaring in her ears and calm her breathing while a sonic Constance hadn’t moved.

 

“It is? Why we’re arguing?” Constance said. She seemed caught between fighting fire with fire and fussing over her darling’s toes glancing back and forth between Imogene’s face and bare feet. “d-do you need the first aid kit?”

“Yess it is and no I’m fine,” Imogen hissed though her teeth trying to walk off the pain. 

“Your foot’s bleeding! Why did you have too-?”

Imogen sat down heavily on the bed and constance stopped, staring at her. why? imogen cringed, horribly embarrassed to realise was she was crying. in that ugly angry way again. Constance stiffly opened her arms offering a hug but imogen didn't bother. 

“He made it- me into something weird. trying to be sexy thing. Then he got mad about that then jealous.” Imogen sighed. Constance with a frown on her face that was fixed on a knot in the floorboards again. “Ow uck fu-really jealous and possessive. He thought I would runaway or cheat and then that would lead to other little petty things like moving and the adventure centre and then everything just fizzled out, even our friendship…” 

 

“…But you still loved him-”

“Once! Oh my g- You know we ended on bad terms! We broke each others hearts, And it’s not like I suddenly swapped affections! I mean I’d had a crush on you when I started here but just think about it.” Imogen begged. “ please. it took us both a long time a lot of work to trust each other- and I don’t know about you but to trust myself again. It’s taken all that to get to where we are now.” 

 

“…Darling…” It was a whisper but nothing else was forth coming.

“Andokay I’m not a lesbian, but I didn’t realise you felt that way when I said that.” Imogen sighed and leaning over in the chair, started picking up all the things she’d knocked over. “I’ll word it better from now on.” She finished lamely. Her throat felt sore, she would be horse tomorrow she was sure of it.

 

Constance sniffed and cleared her throat her words coming short and cracked. “Thank you. And like wise. I’ll word it better from now on too. Because I’m- I’m sorry. For hurting you. earlier. and now.” 

“…But?”

“What?” Constance said over her shoulder. 

“There’s normally but.” Imogen grumbled then mentally kicked herself. Because who picks at healing scabs? When had she become so obnoxious? She should have just accepted the apogee, that was a lot coming from HB. but too late.

 

“Oh I don’t understand you at all sometimes!” Constance said throwing her hands up in annoyance. Static hummed in the air And Imogen swore the witch was blinking rapidly for a moment. She dropped the books and got up ready to run butConstance composed herself again. Slightly. The magic went as fast as it came but the next words that came out oh her mouth pitched too high. “I swear you speak jargon-! You said at the start when we- you said your sexuality was an I quote ‘Not a big deal’ yet here you are making A Big Deal out of this- what ever it is we are, and what I said!”

There was silence again, Imogen noticed they’d somehow gone back to sizing each other up still wanting to kiss her for some reason. But that was before Constance with her arms folded so tight she must be crushing something, asked, “Why?”

“I just- I don’t want to hear that. From you of all people!” Imogen snapped back. With that off her chest, suddenly all the fight left her and she sat wearily on her bed.

 

“…Imogen?”

“My gender matters to me. My sexuality is important to me. And if you care about me, those things should matter to you.”

“When did i say it didn’t! I just don’t see how that could- could lead to this.”

”You’ve faced homophobia haven’t you? people being horrible because of who you love? who your with?” Imogen asked.

Constance shrugged, unsure where this was heading. “It’s not as much an issue amongst witches.”

“You told me what was said behind your back.” Imogen pressed. “and too you.”

Constance nodded slowly. “This isn’t fair. we both have completely different family backgrounds and upbringings.”

“i know but then Imagine getting it from both sides. Straight and gay and quee- shit sorry- i mean-you know, whole lot. Just being told you’re undatable unstable. Well, maybe that is true for me clearly!”  
“You’re not-!” Constance argued. “don’t say that about yourself!”

“ And being told you don’t exist. Being told you’re one or the other. Constantly having to define it and redefine because you don’t want to be being greedy, just curious, experimenting, that you’re not enough. And what you said earlier?” 

Constance to her credit squirmed. “Yes?”

“Yeah. Please don’t ever say that to me again? It’s one thing to hear it from a straight guy. It’s another to hear it from someone who’s also faced hate. I’ve had it from both sides because I liked both men and women, probably anyone who is both or between or whatever. It’s not phase. its my life. not just my past. and right now my preference is you.” Imogen paused in her preaching reaching for Constance’s hand. She came closer and hesitantly inter laced their fingers. “I’m not jargon. My sexuality, what ever it is it’s not nonsense or a phase. it’s who I am. it took me ages to be comfortable to admit it aloud even if can't find a label. Thats why it ’s big deal for me. That's why i’m so cross with you. Please Constance please try to understand I can’t identify myself with out it but-“

“You don’t want that to be the only thing people know you for being.” Constance said in quiet understanding. It’d taken awhile. But their was realisation there.“Oh. Imogen I never meant-“

“I know. But it’s still…” Imogen drew here knees to her chest. “It still hurts.”

“I know. I know that now.” Constance hadsat on the bed next to her, her thumb brushing over Imogen’s knuckles. Then slowly slipping her free arm around Imogen unsure if the touch would be welcome but Imogen responded immediatelyin similar fashion uncurling herselfto curl up with Constance instead. “I’m sorry Poppet I’m so very sorry.” 

“i know Me too, honeybee, me too.”

Both defences down and arguments aside; tearful, upset relived a bundle of emotions wrapped up tight in each others arms, each others world.

 

“Daja vue.” Imogen mumbled after a while.They always seemed to end up in this position whenever they argued badly. Even with occasionally fucking each other senseless in anger before hand. 

The last full blown fight before this on this scale had been two months ago, nearly lasted a week and taken Amelia to referee (ie telling them they were both being idiots) the whole thing until in the end they’re been very much like this now.But Imogene’s comment drew a chuckle from her companion and she was rewarded little kisses on her cheeks.

 

“We do seem to be stuck on an awful loop.” Constance frowned, then winced. “ and You should get that foot seen to. I can’t imagine that’s doing you any good.”

 

“I don’t want to leave you just yet. I’ll go to nurse later.” Imogen said. “unless… I don’t suppose you could fix it?”

 

Constance rolled her eyes but tugged Imogene’s legs across her lap. “Oh very well.”she said. “but only because we can’t afford your lessons to be cancelled, and Amelia would have my head if she found out how you’d doneit in in the first place. Next time you kick something I’m not magicking it all better.”

“You said that last time.”

“Last time was your fist against the mantle and it was the chief wizards fault, dear. Completely different.”

Imogen made a none comital noise rested her head on Constance’s shoulder and watched her as she worked for a while. Magic patched things up so quickly. She couldn’t help but wonder if they had done the same to their relation ship.

 

“Const?”

“Yes?”

“Sorry I lost my temper and lashed out out. And upset you. But I’m glad we’ve sort of talked about it? got things more out in the open-?” 

Constance agreed in the form of a kiss on Imogen’s forehead before returning to the task at hand. Even if she did remark, “And you complained I said 'but' with every apology.”

Somewhere a clock chimed the hour. and her foot really hurt. Imogen said things that were both rude and unrepeatable and Constance said things like there there, and soon be finished. Imogen pressed her face in to Constance's collarbone again wondering, this time, if it was supposed to be a metaphor for their situation, things hurting before they can be fixed and all that.

“all done.” the witch said finally and turned about to face her. “Now, I suppose I’ve a lot of making up to do?”

“no, only a bit.” Imogen corrected giving her foot an experimental wriggle. she reached up a hand trace constance check and jaw “don’t worry about it. unlesswe make up to each other, we both messed up so we’re even.”

 

Constance sighedboth at the words and the gentle touch. “you are, without doubt clearly far more then I deserve and a lot more then I know how to handle.”

 

Imogen fixed her with a pointed look and corrected her, before kissing her. constance reciputaed till they had to pause for breath

 

“You were saying about making up?” Imogen suggested.

“Was I?” Constance said to dazed to recall. Imogen sniggered. then toppled backwards, taking constance down with her so they both lying on the bed. 

Constance's surprise didn't last long. relief and love took over. then lust too. and kisses and hands were and everywhere clothes were pawed at until it wasn’t just their emotions the where laid bare in the bed.

 

It only stopped again when Imogene’s kisses traveled south down her lovers jaw in a greedy passion, just the way the witch loved it.

“Tell me what you want.” Constance gasped, commanded; her dark eyes blazing, hot and mouth so sweet. but Imogen pulled away. 

. much as she wanted to be slammed against the wall or the mattress or even the floor, and be touched and taken in way only Miss Constance Hardbroom could take her, there was something else she needed…

“acceptance…” she whispered.

“imogen what-?”Constance sobered, confused

“Acceptance. and kindness. I need kindness and acceptance.” Imogen insisted, louder. “and I need you to try, do both.”

Constance nodded in understanding. And brushing imogen’s short fringe back, from her eyes took gentle hold of her face sealing the promise with a kiss.

“I’ll try- no I’ll learn. I’ll do, both. Quickly. I love you” Constance wasn’t normally one to be so submissive or for hugs but now she squeezed Imogen tight and whispered in her ear, bodies pressed hot together. “and I never want to make you feel like that again.”

“I know, i know, i love you too. Just remember;” Imogen relied between pants and between kisses and reminders. “just because I’m bisexual or pan or whatever, whoever I’ve been with- right now my preference is you, right now i really need and love you…!”

 


End file.
